


Vermillion

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Asexual Character, Asexual Steve Rogers, BDSM, Blood Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Intergluteal Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Minor Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Shibari, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Steve is asexual, and in a relationship with Tony and Bucky. He finds Tony and Bucky gorgeous, and very, very gorgeous when having sex. He draws them as they engage in some blood play kink.Featuring Asexual Steve, Dom Bucky, and Sub Tony
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Vermillion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Gavilan and Fighting_for_Creativity for the betaing! Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> For the Kink Bingo, Marvel Polyship Bingo, and the Tony Stark Bingo
> 
> Kink Bingo: O2 Bondage: Shibari
> 
> Marvel Polyship Bingo: Blood Play
> 
> Tony Stark Bingo:  
> Title: Vermillion  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 3057  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): R4 Kink: Bondage  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Stuckony (with other side pairings)  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Blood Kink, Knife Play, Asexual Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, BDSM  
> Summary: Steve is asexual, and in a relationship with Tony and Bucky. He finds Tony and Bucky gorgeous, and very, very gorgeous when having sex. He draws them as they engage in some blood play kink.  
> Word Count: 2513

They were beautiful. That was all Steve could think as he watched Tony and Bucky, sketchbook in hand. He was so lucky to have found such acceptance. When he was young, before the serum, he thought the reason he didn’t get all horny like Bucky was because of all of his ailments, especially since he loved looking at Bucky and his dames. Why wouldn’t he? They were gorgeous. After the serum, when he looked at Bucky and still thought about how beautiful he was, he figured that was just how you felt when you wanted someone, and he and Bucky just weren’t using the same words. He was a bit confused, though, because while sex felt good, he didn’t really care about it the way Bucky did. Though, he did think the way Bucky looked in the middle of orgasm was worthy of art. But, they were busy, with the war and everything, so he didn’t really think about it until he was defrosted.

Tony was the most beautiful man he had seen in this new century. He combined Bucky’s smirk with Peggy’s spunk and a snark all his own. So, he looked, and admired. And Tony caught him admiring. That’s when the flirting started.

“Like what you see, big guy?” Tony’s wink was so exaggerated instead of replying, Steve burst out laughing. Tony looked thrilled that his teasing had received such an enthusiastic response, and Steve thought the grin he came out with lit up his entire face.

Still, though, his desire was to sketch and paint Tony. Tony was art, and Steve appreciated art. The two of them continued to flirt until they flirted their way right into bed. That’s when Tony noticed. Not that Steve wasn’t enthusiastic when they had sex, because he was, but rather that Steve never initiated. One very awkward conversation later, Steve was given a whole bunch of reading material on asexuality, and a Tony who was suddenly even more insistent on explicit consent, to the point of Steve saying at least once, “I _said_ yes, Tony. I’m _Captain America_ , I think I know how to make saying ‘no’ stick, and _I want to say yes._ ” Not that Steve ever really initiated, but it was an enjoyable activity for the two of them, and Steve also thought a post-orgasmic Tony was perhaps the most gorgeous Tony out there. And he felt proud that he helped make Tony look that good.

Through all of this, Tony and Pepper were in the “off” bit of their on-again, off-again relationship. Pepper was in Malibu looking after SI, but when she came back, she had a proposal for what she wanted. She had realized she had missed Tony, but didn’t want a traditional relationship. Somehow, after several conversations, and Steve doing a whole lot of research, Tony and Pepper would sometimes have sex. Occasionally, but not often, Steve would watch them have sex (Pepper was possibly prettier than Peggy, something he had never thought he’d say), and Steve and Tony would continue to have a relationship. With all of that, things were working well for them, until it turned out Bucky was alive. And Tony fell for Bucky as quickly as he had fallen for Steve.

Several more discussions, negotiations, arguments, and therapists later, yet another relationship agreement was made. Steve was having less sex, which he didn’t really mind, and seeing more post-orgasmic Tony and Bucky than he ever had, which he really liked. He still thought they were the two most gorgeous men in the world. Bucky also had his own thing with Natasha. No one was sure if it was sexual or not, but the two of them seemed essential to each other in a way no one was going to argue. Not Tony, not Steve, and not Sam, who was Natasha’s partner. It may not have been conventional, but it worked for them. Everyone got what they needed, and what they wanted. And Steve was very happy when it led to nights like tonight.

Tonight, Steve was sitting in a chair in their shared bedroom, carefully placed diagonally from the bed so he had a perfect view of Tony, illuminated by a soft glow from the lights. And it was an amazing sight. Tony was bound up intricately in yellow rope, a vibrant color that made his skin glow gold. The lines of the rope and the knots were carefully planned out to highlight Tony’s best features. (Not that Tony had any bad ones.) The arc reactor and his ass were both carefully highlighted. Tony may not think the reactor was beautiful, but both Steve and Bucky disagreed. It was amazing, brilliant, and gorgeous. Steve had already been watching for an hour, sketching as Bucky spent careful time tying each knot and posing their genius. Bucky’s focus on Tony had Steve sketching the intent look. Steve loved watching the care and love Bucky used with Tony, and making those sketches was a great beginning to the night. He was going to have some awesome art of the men he loved when this was over.

Instead of kneeling on cotton or silk sheets (which ones they used on a normal night depended on Tony’s mood more often than not) Tony was kneeling on a sheet of plastic. That’s because tonight they were going to indulge in one of his fantasies. Steve was full of both eagerness and trepidation. This would either be beautiful or would trigger at least one of them. The negotiations for this one had been long, but Tony really wanted it and Bucky… well, Bucky clearly wanted it but was afraid to say so. Steve, Steve was ready to make art. He switched his sketchbook for the pastels. The colors would be too important here, but he didn’t have time to mix colors, so the pastels would be his best bet. (Next time, maybe colored pencils, but he knew, he knew he didn’t want sharp edges tonight.)

Steve could tell Bucky was done tying Tony up by the way he inspected his handiwork. Then, as Bucky reached towards the side table, Steve leaned forward in anticipation. The gleam of the knife glinted in the low light of the bedroom and Steve’s fingers were off. That was how he did his best art, letting his fingers go without thinking, either just observing the subject or delving deep in his mind’s eye. Here, his eyes weren’t going to leave what he was drawing. Every shiver was a painting, every gasp an opera. The one Tony let out as he saw the knife was Mozart. Fortunately, Steve had the perfect grey. And, as the first slice on Tony’s chest began to bleed, he was also glad he had a perfect vermillion. He hoped he would be able to capture the perfect beauty on display in front of him.

Tony, usually always in motion, found stillness in this. It wasn’t the first time Steve had seen Tony still when he and Bucky scened, but this may have been the most amazing time. Letting the Winter Soldier near his arc reactor with a knife was an act of trust so thorough and deep Steve’s heart nearly burst with love for Tony. Not that it didn’t do the same for Bucky. A man convinced that he could only bring pain to those he loved, who used knives to cause that pain, using them on his lover because his lover asked. The two of them had placed their hearts in each other’s hands, and Steve was there to witness it. He wasn’t sure if he could capture all of that on paper, but he sure as hell was going to try. There weren’t words for the profound beauty in what they were doing, a beauty that went so far beyond the physical that it took Steve’s breath away.

As the blood dripped down Tony’s chest, Bucky reached out a finger. He ran it through the dripping vermillion droplets, fingers hesitating and tentative, as if he was afraid that this would be taken from him. This was the face Steve was going to capture, the dawning wonder that Bucky was allowed, that Tony wanted _this_ from _him_.

As for Tony, the soft, peaceful smile would be in the image, that was for sure. The one that was interrupted by pleasured gasps and moans as Bucky made some more shallow cuts, and then painted Tony’s chest with his own blood. He had fallen into this still, calm space so quickly. Usually it took much, much longer, but Tony was obviously enjoying every minute, drifting in that place in his head.

Steve’s eyes ranged down both their bodies again. They both had well defined chests, and Tony’s arms were corded muscle. Bucky’s were mismatched, but the silver arm was no longer the one grafted on by Hydra, but rather one carefully crafted by Tony. It was a part of Bucky, and moved seamlessly despite the numerous joints. As Steve ran his eyes down Bucky’s body, he noticed Bucky’s movements growing more confident. His hand stilled and instead of a trembling touch, he was running the knife gently across Tony’s chest, just shy of drawing more blood. Both of their cocks were hard and full, Tony’s straight and just slightly shorter than Bucky’s curved one. The purpling color of their full erections was yet another pastel. This one he had to use two colors for, none of the many, many pastels he had was the perfect shade for either of them. Same two colors, just slightly different proportions to get their respective erections perfect.

His eyes moved back up their bodies, as Bucky made another shallow cut on Tony’s chest. This one was more confident in action. And Bucky’s voice, gentle as it was in checking in, was as confident and in control as Steve had ever heard it. “Give me a color, doll. You’re down so far, I need a color, love.”

Tony’s voice was slurred with pleasure, as deep in his subspace as Steve had ever seen him. “Green. The greenest I’ve ever been.”

Bucky’s smile was somehow both sweet and filthy. Steve had no idea if he was transferring it to paper correctly, but he was going to try. _Huh… this is a fresh page. I didn’t even realize I had finished the last one._ Soon, the drops of vermillion were being smeared over Tony’s chest. The gasps as Bucky pinched Tony’s nipples with lightly blooded fingers were a testament to Tony’s enjoyment, also shown by the beads of precome dripping from his cock. Steve knew it wasn’t going to go on much longer. Tony may be content to stay in this, play like this for a long time, but Bucky was more cautious, especially for the first time in this kind of scene.

And he was proven right very quickly. Bucky moved forward. “Okay, doll. You’ve been so good for me, so perfect, so wonderful. Now it’s time for both of us to get off. Would you like that?”

“Mmmmhmmmm” Tony’s voice sounded as if it came from far away. It was like poetry to Steve’s ears. It was also the signal to get ready for the next sketch, as Tony in the throes of an orgasm was always a good muse, and this looked like it might be one of the best. Steve watched as Bucky ran the knife more gently along Tony’s chest, too light to cut, and used his metal hand to stroke Tony’s cock. It only took three strokes or so before Tony came with a loud wordless cry, his come mixing with the blood dripping down his body, his face twisted in ecstasy. Steve hoped he could capture it all, the pleasure on Tony’s face, the gentle care on Bucky’s, the white come and red blood on the yellow rope, it all framed together.

God, he loved them.

As soon as Tony was done coming, Bucky put the knife down, still hard. “Doll, you’re so amazingly good for me. You’re almost done, almost time to come back. Just one more thing, do you think you can do it for me? Think you can hold still just a bit longer?”

“Yes, mmmhmmm, yes.” Tony’s voice was still far away.

Steve watched on, turning to one more sheet of paper, as Bucky climbed on the bed behind Tony and slowly stroked Tony’s chest and abs around the cuts he had made. Steve watched as Bucky then stroked his cock, getting Tony’s blood and come all over it. Then, Steve watched as Bucky’s cock disappeared between Tony’s ass cheeks, sliding between them. He drew furiously, rightly, as Bucky came very quickly, and silently.

As soon as he came, Bucky started to switch to aftercare. Steve barely got to see how Bucky’s face screwed up in pleasure because it switched so quickly to soft solicitousness. That gentleness was something Steve felt privileged to see, and the only time the steel left the blue of his eyes, making them look more like the sky. “Hey, doll, how are you doing? Ready to get cleaned up? Let’s get these ropes off of you. You’ve been so good for me, thank you, you’re wonderful.”

Tony didn’t really respond, just snuggled up against Bucky. Steve had to hold back laughter as the snuggling looked to be quite counterproductive to Bucky’s goal of untying Tony. Still, it was sweet and adorable. And soon it would be time for snuggles. However much he loved the way Tony and Bucky looked, the snuggling part of the evening was his favorite.

Despite Tony making it difficult, Bucky soon had Tony out of the ropes. “C’mon, lets go get you cleaned up.” Steve smiled as Bucky picked Tony up bridal style (the supersoldier serum was very useful for things like this) and took him off to clean up. While they were gone, Steve pulled the plastic off the bed and got it ready for cuddling. The cleanup never took long; Tony was not one for a long soak. It tended to pull him out of subspace, and not in a good way.

Just as Steve had all the pillows and blankets set the way they all liked them and had laid down, Bucky emerged, still carrying Tony, though now Tony had bandages over the places where the knife had cut. Steve smiled softly. He knew Bucky would have taken his time to make sure the cuts were perfectly clean. It must have taken him longer than he thought to clean up the bed. “C’mon. Time for a cuddle.” Steve beckoned them into the bed as he talked.

As soon as Bucky put Tony down, he reached out to cuddle Steve. Steve held him close, stroking down his back. Bucky laid down behind Tony, petting his hair. All Steve could think as he lay there was how much he loved these men and the trust they had both in him, and in each other. Here, he was home.

(He finished the art in the morning. It was beautiful. Pepper agreed.)


End file.
